


Все мои победы — твои

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Quidditch, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Самый надёжный способ выиграть матч - это посвятить победу любимому человеку.
Relationships: Loki/Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Все мои победы — твои

— Ты будешь за меня сегодня болеть?  
  
Карие глаза искрятся лукавством, но глядят так прямо и пронзительно, что Стивену становится не по себе. Тони иногда смотрит — будто в душу заглядывает. Это страшно, и волнительно, и если бы Стивена спросили, он не променял бы эти взгляды даже на сто тысяч галеонов. Все воздвигнутые им стены Тони давным-давно разрушил до основания, и стоит ему сделать всего шаг, переступить невидимую границу, как Стивен сдастся без боя.  
  
— Вот ещё, — роняет он небрежно.  
  
— До сих пор дуешься, что вы проиграли нам полуфинал?  
  
На лице Тони нет даже тени разочарования, наоборот, его улыбка делается ещё шире, а лицо — ближе. Стивен чувствует, как его аккуратно тянут за галстук вниз, и сердце ухает в пятки от предвкушения… но чужие губы едва ощутимо мажут по щеке, а затем обжигают ухо полушёпотом:  
  
— Но сегодняшнюю победу я всё равно посвящаю тебе.  
  
— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, Старк! А как же я? — раздаётся сбоку голос треклятого Одинсона-младшего, и Стивен отшатывается назад, метнув в него испепеляющий взгляд (а хотелось бы — огненный шар).  
  
Никто в школе не может понять, какие у Тони с Локи отношения: то ли ненависть, то ли любовь, то ли нежная дружба. Они могут утром по дороге на занятия остро язвить и едко подкалывать друг друга, а вечером сидеть плечом к плечу под большим деревом у озера и ворковать, не замечая ничего вокруг. В один момент они яростно соревнуются друг с другом, а в следующий — превращаются в безупречно слаженную команду.  
  
Стивен соврёт, если скажет, что не терзается жгучей ревностью, но его, слава Мерлину, никто не спрашивает.  
  
— Чтобы разбить этот камень, нужна по меньшей мере Бомбарда, — со смехом отвечает Тони, легко отстраняясь. — Или прекрасные рыжие локоны.  
  
То ли домовики нечаянно вылили бутыль огневиски в тыквенный сок, то ли Стивену нужно в больничное крыло — просить лекарство от галлюцинаций, но он готов поклясться, что увидел на щеках главной язвы Слизерина настоящий румянец.  
  
— Тебе пойдут, — не отступается, несмотря на смущение, Локи.  
  
— Ты даже матчи не смотришь.  
  
— Делать мне больше нечего, кроме как на игры плебеев смотреть. Но ради подаренной мне победы...  
  
— Вы делите шкуру неубитого единорога, — фыркает Стивен, поправляя сбившийся галстук. — У Гриффиндора блестящий вратарь и прекрасные охотники, и ваш единственный шанс — поймать снитч до того, как вам забьют… сколько, три гола?  
  
— Пять. И ты недооцениваешь нашего нового охотника. Пит — очень способный парень. Но твоё желание для меня закон: я поймаю снитч до того, как третий квоффл влетит в кольцо Слизерина. И жду свою награду.  
  
— Ты ещё не победил.  
  
— Я уже посвятил тебе свою победу. Теперь у меня нет других вариантов! — ослепительно улыбается Тони, обнажив жемчужно-белые зубы, и в сопровождении Локи уходит в сторону подземелий.  
  
— Я ничего тебе не обещал! — выкрикивает вслед ему Стивен.  
  
— Я буду ждать, Стивен!  
  
Помоги ему премудрая Ровена, Стивен Стрэндж совершенно не знает, что ему со всем этим делать. Что ему делать со своей дурацкой влюблённостью в блистательного и невыносимого Тони Старка.  
  
***  
Переполненные трибуны шумят и волнуются в преддверии финального матча. Стивен терпеть не может толчею и честно не собирался идти сегодня на игру, но…  
  
Он совершенно точно не будет болеть за Слизерин — не после разгромного счёта, с которым Когтевран им проиграл. Он вообще ни за кого не будет болеть. Просто посмотрит.  
  
Матч опять комментирует Луис, а это значит, что комментарии можно пропускать мимо ушей. Да и зачем нужен комментатор? Что они, залетевший в кольцо квоффл не увидят?  
  
На поле выходят команды, и трибуны взрываются рёвом, заглушая даже неумолчного Луиса, голос которого многократно усилен заклинанием.  
  
Команда Гриффиндора будто сошла с обложки «Ведьмополитена»: похожие на львиц загонщицы Ванда Максимофф и Шэрон Картер, как на подбор статные красавчики охотники Джеймс Барнс, Сэм Уилсон и Клинт Бартон, а вишенкой на этом торте был вратарь и капитан команды Стив Роджерс, по которому так или иначе сходила с ума половина Хогвартса обоих полов. На скромный вкус Стивена, достоинства капитана Роджерса были сильно переоценены, но он, разумеется, предвзят. Из общего ансамбля немного выбивался ловец, Скотт Лэнг, однако отсутствие внешнего лоска этот парень с лихвой перекрывал ловкостью и обаянием и был Стивену наиболее симпатичен. Впрочем, Тони Старку он ни в одном из смыслов не конкурент.  
  
По другую руку от судьи — представителя Отдела магический игр и спорта Министерства магии Таддеуса Росса — выстроилась команда Слизерина, на вид куда более разношёрстная, чем гриффиндорская, но не менее колоритная и талантливая. О вратаре Вижене Альтронисе Стивен знал очень мало, но на поле тот производил впечатление, будто он не человек, а голем — настолько был неутомим и хладнокровен. Загонщики Наташа Романофф и Эверетт Росс были совершенно безжалостны, и если Романофф носилась по полю подобно рыжей молнии, то о существовании Росса игроки частенько забывали — пока не становилось слишком поздно. Именно он на последней игре выбил с метлы лучшую охотницу их команды — Шури Ваканди, за что, по слухам, огрёб после игры от её брата, Т’Чаллы — одного из охотников слизеринской команды. О других двух Стивен знал чуть больше: Джеймс Роудс был лучшим другом Тони и нравился Стивену своим спокойным, добродушным нравом. Наверняка, чтобы дружить со Старком, требовалась бездна терпения, и у Роудса она очевидно была. Питер Паркер же в команде оказался по очень настойчивой просьбе самого Тони, и хотя первокурсники по правилам школы не могли становиться членами квиддичной команды, для юного дарования, коим без всякого сомнения был Паркер, сделали исключение. С тех пор мальчишка смотрит на Тони как на своего кумира и совершенно по-щенячьи ему предан. Стивен нашёл бы это зрелище уморительным, если бы не один нюанс: несмотря на детскую восторженность, в Питере чувствовался стержень, и Стивен готов поклясться, что именно это привлекло внимание Тони.  
  
— ...капитаны, типа, жмут руки, игроки — по мётлам… Мерлиновы кальсоны! Вы видите то же, что и я? Вау! Да это же новая «Молния»! У Тони Старка — «Молния»! Ну конечно, у него «Молния», он ведь сын… кхм, да, простите, профессор. Итак, свисток, игроки взмывают в воздух, снитч смывается подальше — я бы тоже на его месте смылся, а то знаете, атмосферка-то на поле такая вся напряжённая… И вот, квоффл в воздухе! Игра началась! И-и это самое жаркое начало за сезон! Максимофф посылает бладжер прямиком в Романофф и чуть не сбивает её с метлы в первую же секунду! Та отбивает!.. Какой накал… Две самые горячие чиксы школы метелят друг друга прямо на финальном матче — вот это зрелище, чуваки…  
  
Кристин ничуть не менее горяча, отстранённо думает Стивен, не отрывая взгляда от Тони. Тот перед свистком судьи успел бросить короткий взгляд на его трибуну, и хотя почти невозможно разглядеть кого-то в толпе на таком расстоянии, Стивен уверен, что взгляд этот был устремлён прямо на него. Однако стоило Тони оказаться в воздухе, и он будто отбросил всё лишнее, включая напускное раздолбайство. Собранный и целеустремлённый, Старк на первый взгляд беспорядочно мечется между игроками в самой гуще и выглядит, как неофит, который изо всех сил старается обнаружить снитч раньше соперника, пока Лэнг спокойно нарезает круги поверху. Однако Тони далеко не новичок. Он капитан команды и точно знает, что делает: ничем не нарушая правил, он подрезает соперников, неожиданно выныривая или пикируя перед ними, отвлекает, заставляя потерять концентрацию, сбивает своими внезапными появлениями траекторию бросков и ударов. Тони создаёт на поле контролируемый хаос — и Стивен глаз не может отвести от этого зрелища.  
  
Счёт открывает самый юный игрок в истории Слизерина: Питер Паркер, воспользовавшись заминкой, вызванной лихим финтом Тони, перехватывает пас Барнса Уилсону, юрко уходит от посланного Картер бладжера, ныряет вниз почти до самой земли, а затем стрелой взмывает ввысь, по пути забрасывая квоффл в левое кольцо Гриффиндора. Даже с такого расстояния Стивена ослепляют гордая улыбка Тони и счастливая — Паркера. Что ж, никто и не сомневался, что парнишка способный. И теперь, судя по собранной фигуре Роджерса, противники будут воспринимать малолетку всерьёз.  
  
После свистка квоффл снова в игре, но теперь Тони меняет тактику — поднимается выше, вровень с Лэнгом, и начинает облетать поле по кругу. Следить за ним становится сложнее из-за слепящего солнца. Стивен ненадолго опускает взгляд вниз и замечает у подножия одной из трибун одинокую тёмную фигуру в серо-зелёном шарфе. Плебейские игры, значит, да? На миг в груди загорается злой огонёк, но тут же гаснет, стоит ему вспомнить об упомянутых Тони рыжих локонах. Интересно, о которых речь?  
  
Вдруг зрители ахают как один, а Луис начинает тараторить с такой скоростью, что его речь сливается в одно взволнованное гудение. Стивен поднимает взгляд: над центром поля висит золотистый шарик, к которому уже устремились оба ловца. Лэнг гораздо ближе, но Тони мчится с такой скоростью, что глазу не уследить, и как вообще возможно поймать при этом что-то настолько маленькое, как снитч, у Стивена в голове не укладывается. Одновременно перед Тони и Лэнгом взлетают бладжеры, посланные Картер и Россом. Лэнг от испуга виляет в сторону и теряет драгоценную секунду, за которую полностью проигнорировавший бладжер Тони успевает вырвать свою победу.  
  
Только со свистком, возвещающим окончание матча, Стивен понимает, что не дышал, следя за финальным рывком. Он смотрит на табло и видит счёт: сто шестьдесят — двадцать. «Я поймаю снитч до того, как третий квоффл влетит в кольцо Слизерина», — вспоминается ему, и щекам вдруг делается горячо.  
  
Команды выстраиваются на поле, капитаны жмут друг другу руки, Тони что-то говорит, Роджерс смеётся и смущённо потирает затылок. А потом Тони вдруг достаёт волшебную палочку, касается кончиком пальцев своей левой руки, поворачивается к трибуне и посылает ему воздушный поцелуй. Что-то крошечное срывается с пальцев Тони и летит, летит, пока прямо перед лицом Стивена не зависает красная колибри. Он протягивает к птичке руку, та садится ему на палец и тут же рассыпается снопом искр, а в голове звучит: «Я посвящаю свою победу тебе».  
  
***  
Росс, задержавший их своей проникновенной речью о важности честной игры, всё никак не уймётся. А Наташа мечтает о ванной для старост, к которой так приохотилась за последний год, и бутылочке сливочного пива (у Старка точно припасено на случай неминуемой победы). Всё-таки сегодня они были в ударе, а мелкий Паркер вообще сияет, как начищенный галеон, — и заслуженно! Обойти самого Роджерса и с первой же попытки забить блестящий гол, такое мало кому под силу. Конечно, сыграл эффект неожиданности, и тем не менее.  
  
Котик и Роуди выглядят немного измотанными, Эверетт держится бодрячком (Наташа немного завидует его последнему удару, сбившему Лэнга с траектории), Вижен как всегда. А Старк витает где-то в своих эмпиреях и, кажется, своим вдохновенным лицом лишь больше вдохновляет Росса.  
  
Тем временем зрители сходят с трибун и бредут к школе, где сегодня их ждёт праздничный ужин, а слизеринцев — ещё и торт в честь победы. И она точно не намерена отказывать себе в заслуженном удовольствии.  
  
Наташа старательно игнорирует щекотное ощущение между лопаток. Ей и оборачиваться не надо, чтобы знать, кто там скрывается в тени. Но пока Локи не додумается сделать ей пристойный комплимент, она в его сторону даже смотреть не будет. И пусть Старк потешается, сколько ему угодно, чувства собственного достоинства ещё никто не отменял! Это между собой они с Локи могут зубоскалить. Но если хочешь девушку в Хогсмид позвать, изволь приложить усилие и полюбезничать. Так-то.  
  
Её внимание вдруг привлекает какое-то мельтешение в воздухе. Наташа поворачивает голову к Тони и видит порхающую перед ним синюю бабочку. Он смотрит на бабочку так, словно боится лишний раз вздохнуть, чтобы не спугнуть, и медленно тянет к ней руку. Та садится ему на палец и исчезает в голубой вспышке. Тони мгновенно преображается: из расслабленно-мечтательного становится радостно-нервозным, торопливо озирается — и срывается с места, бросив напоследок «Спасибо, мистер Росс! Вы отличный судья, мистер Росс!».  
  
— Чего это он? — интересуется Роуди, до этого считавший ворон.  
  
— Не знаю, но спорю на галеон, что его ледяной когтевранский принц наконец оттаял.  
  
Роуди хмыкает и одобрительно кивает.  
  
***  
«Награда будет ждать тебя у ворот».  
  
Такое послание доставила ему бабочка, и Тони почти не верит своему счастью. Неужели правда? Неужели свершится? О Мерлин, он же только с игры, от него, должно быть, несёт, и на голове будто нюхлер порылся, и… И насчёт награды — он же не всерьёз говорил.  
  
А впрочем, осаживает себя Тони, о поцелуе ведь речи не шло. В смысле, это подразумевалось, но не говорилось прямо, и наградой в действительности может быть что угодно…  
  
Нет. Нет, Стивен ведь не дурак, он всё прекрасно понял, и утром, когда Тони потянул его за галстук и чуть не поцеловал на самом деле, едва сдержавшись, он был явно не против.  
  
Придурок Росс так долго продержал их, толкая свою речь, что все уже успели разойтись, и высокая, зябко ёжащаяся на прохладном вечернем ветру фигура резко выделяется на фоне тяжёлых деревянных дверей. Сердце подскакивает к горлу, и Тони сбавляет шаг, чтобы дать себе чуть больше времени. Стивен оборачивается на звук шагов, замирает, глядя ему в глаза. Тони останавливается, подойдя почти вплотную, и задирает голову.  
  
— Так ты всё-таки решил меня наградить?  
  
— Ты ведь сдержал слово. Поймал снитч до того, как третий квоффл попал в кольцо Слизерина. И ты… ты был великолепен.  
  
— Я думал, что ты, как и Локи, недолюбливаешь квиддич.  
  
— При желании мы можем найти в нём свои прелести.  
  
Тони хмыкает и подаётся вперёд.  
  
— И где моя награда?  
  
Стивен наклоняется, и его губы легко-легко, как крылья бабочки, касаются губ Тони. Затем они чуть отстраняются друг от друга — и целуются вновь, уже по-настоящему. И Тони кажется, что он весь состоит из бабочек.  
  
За такую награду он готов подарить Стивену все свои победы.


End file.
